bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Burned, Forever Bitter: A Loving Hatred
It was night-time. After the love-fest was over, Nnoitra had to get some room away from the team... especially the school-girl themed whore and spiky-haired.... damn it, he couldn't come up with anything! However, at the moment, that didn't matter: the Hell tournament was coming up very soon, and by the time Loly and Menoly left, it would start. Therefore, the Espada needed to prepare himself, and he did it in the way he knew how. Slaughter. Upon wandering the city for a moment, he found many Adjuchas walking around, just asking to be killed. Gladly, he took the advantage. With a swing of Santa Teresa and a lick of his lips, he was off like a bullet, challenging, fighting, and killing the Arrancar in a brutal skirmish. Many more came, and many more were severed a brutal death. He swung like a brute, picking off enemies left to right, up and down. It didn't matter to him... as long as they were strong, he had no qualms murdering them in cold blood. If they were weak... oh, well. Still good exercise! His spiritual pressure, however, was quickly drawing more and more of them. Smiling, Nnoitra raised himself into a stance. He was going to have a lot of fun before this was over.... Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck walked across the rigged mountains of the Human World. Her brother Hollows were off at her campsite somewhere along the peaks; safe and secure; and much less heated then Hueco Mundo. Making her way across the mountains; she spotted a deserted city. Eyeing it; she could sense a spiritual presence. She would make her way there. Unsure and wanting some adventure; she decided to take the long trek down instead of being hasty with Sonido. SLASH! He had finished the gruesome acts. And now, a pile of Hollow corpses were laying on top of each other, courtesy of Nnoitra himself. He looked on with disdain and boredom, raising a bloodied Santa Teresa over his shoulder. He had only suffered a minor gash to one of his arms, to which he raised to his face and licked it from his shoulders. He was only regretful that it was his own blood... but at least he had gotten plenty to hunt. How long had it been since he had returned to this life? Before he had returned to this life? He was thankful that Senkaku wasn't the restrictive bastard that Aizen had been... under his temporary leadership, he was free to do whatever he wanted. Nothing could stop him from his climb to dominance. Nothing would stop him from becoming the strongest once again-- However, his eye widened, a sharp tick going through his mind. What the? Nel took her time venturing towards her destination. The more she went down the mountains... the larger; and oddly more destroyed the buildings appeared to be. Small blips on her Pesquisa vanished from sight one after the other... all the while that one in particular remained. Deciding to pick up the pace; she began running. Nel wanted to see what all this commotion was from... It couldn't be coming. The reiatsu that was coming his way shouldn't have been sensed. He shook his head, closing his eyes and blinking them a few times in order to make sure his senses weren't fooling him. But it was still there, heading towards his way like a freight train! He felt shock run through him, his teeth gritting, and his eyes narrowed. The presence that was coming towards him should've been weaker! He wasn't supposed to be feeling that of a strong Arrancar, but that of a weakened presence! That was how he had last seen and sensed it... He knew who it was. It was the very aura of the woman who had spit on him, his pride, and his nature. There was no grudge he considered to hold longer than the one than towards the newcomer. No matter how many times he had attempted on her life, she had simply thrown him off as if he was just the common cold, or a bug to be stomped. She was the obstacle that he had never gotten over in order to prove his worth, as well as the bane of his existance. The only plausible thought that would run through his mind was of how he would slaughter her, forever wiping that grin off of her face and destroying that bane. His superior, and mortal enemy, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. For the moment, he needed time to approach. With a Sonido, he vanished away from the area and behind the ruins of a building, leaving the Hollow pile behind. Nel finally made it to the city's limits. Still running forward... she could sense it was closer. And she knew it felt familiar... too familiar. Who the heck was it? Walking to the center of the streeet; piles of Hollows lay around. Turning her body to look in all directions. The signature was close... deathly close. Unsheathing her Zanpakuto; she held it backwards in a defensive fashion. Slowly; she made silent steps across the stone pavement, gazing at each decapitated and brutally beaten corpse. This city was a slaughter house... and the whole city was a demolition zone... She hadn't noticed him. He allowed himself to stay hidden, a small satisfaction at her loss of sensing him. His snake-like eye was narrowed as he lifted Santa Teresa to his chest. It seemed that he was tense. However, he was actually quite calm, pondering his situation. He sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to attack... but he didn't know about her. As of now, he could make an attempt and take her out with one hit before she could realize it... but, then again, if she was here, then that would've meant those three bozos were with her. He could either take the good piece of meat now... ...or the leftovers. A sneer crossed his face at the thought. Getting the bitch riled up? It was one of his specialities. Her only hope was that she could stop him in time... and he wasn't a pushover anymore when it came to speed. Immediately, he disappeared, taking off to where she had came from in an effort to find his targets. Nel did notice him now... she could feel the presence retreating up the mountain... why? It hit her quickly. The presence was Nnoitira... and her brothers were back there! Holding in her emotion; she used her own Sonido to hurry and catch up with him. There wasn't a chance he'd get there before her... she had already proved time and time again she was faster then him. If he hurt her brothers, there'd be hell to pay! It wasn't very much of a surprise. As Nnoitra ran across the roof-tops, he looked to his side and spotted Nelliel pursuing him from afar. He felt a thrill rush through him, and his trademark grin crossed his face. He gripped Santa Teresa with one hand as he ran. His fight with Tia Harribel allowed him to get an idea of what her speed was, and he was able to keep up with her. Back then, there would've been a heavier gap between their levels. But now, it had closed all too quickly. As his senses activated once again, their signatures came within range, and he picked up the pace in order to beat Nelliel to the finish. It was now or never. Nel rushed forward,.her body vanished and reappeared; she was now only a good 10-15ft behind him. Her eyes stern, she didn't speak. Only glaring and making sure her speed was up to par... it was more then so. Every time he moved; she moved even further... in the next few moments she'd be on top of him with her sword to his throat. No one touched her family. Growling outwardly she was ready. She was catching up? There went the leftovers... Immediately, Nnoitra decided to stop running. Upon reaching a big enough rooftop, he skidded one of his feet into it, finally raising Santa Teresa off of his shoulder. Then, with a mighty swing, he collided with Nelliel's own Zanpakuto, sparks flying nearly in their faces. His one, malicious eye met her stern and cold ones, and he allowed himself to frown slightly, though his teeth was still showing. Though his form loomed over hers due to height, they were dead even in terms of tenacity. "Tch... you'd think you'd get tired of lookin' at me like that every time we cross paths..." He stated mockingly. With a pushing swing, he forced her away from her nearly to the other side of the roof, allowing himself to stand straight. The smirk had quickly replaced the frown, adrenaline flowing through his veins. Nel hissed. as she was pushed back; flipping Gamuza to it's correct up-right position. Her eyes stayed firm, peering into the orbs of the person she hated most... "You deserve worse then this stare..." her voice threatening; her hair blew wildly on the windy-roof top. "Ha!" pointing her sword at his smirking face, a Cero was charged; sending the blast to make quick end of him... but she knew he'd make it out alive. He always seemed to.\ In response, Nnoitra raised Santa Teresa once again, and slashed downwards, the air reverbrating with the power of his attack. Upon contact with the Cero, he sliced it in two, the halves heading past him and careening into two separate buildings. "Oh, don't I'' know it...." He drawled, continuing to mock her. "But can you give it to me...''this time?" He lifted the blades towards her threateningly, though he was standing quite idly. More noticeably, he was eying her clothing. When they had fought last time... he had been wearing the Espada uniform, signaling nothing but the 5th most powerful Arrancar in Sosuke's hands. Now, in his own casual attire, they seemed to be even more equal in status than before... he was glad to see that. Nel frowned as she watched him disperse her attack. Using Sonido she appeared infront of Jiruga; performing several piercing strikes to gouge that smile off his face and tear several holes in his chest. "I plan to finish what happened in Hueco Mundo. I owe you that much." "Then you'll see what it's like to be stuck like I was!" "Stuck?" That nearly dumbfounded Nnoitra. But, timing her movements right, he swung down just as she got close enough, his extensive weapon making good use and keeping her blade at bay. As she attacked, however, he found himself having to move back most of the time, using the staff as a defense or simply dodging the strikes. The smile was gone, replaced by a scowl of his own as he concentrated on her. Every whip of the blade that sounded in his ears meant that she was always so close in cutting him, but his efforts proved fruitful. Then, in a last effort, he swung Santa Teresa down, pushing his arm strength against hers in an effort to overpower her. "Funny... I didn't think that you, one who was able to crush scum under their feet, could ever be stuck!" He commented, though he still remembered Nel's "fatal" mistake in which he had endangered her brothers before, and he had struck the blow that had reverted her to the form in the first place. In anywhere else, however, he couldn't believe his ears. How could one so sophiscated and insistent on peace, one who was so strong, be stuck? "I was stuck as a child for the longest time... and when strangers became friends; Shinigami and humans of all things helped save me from that." Performing a short leap; her shadow was covering his body; her blade raised in the air; perparing to slice down; her momentum gave her extra speed in the motion. "I don't want a repeat, so just back down, leave, and get over the fact you lost years ago." WHAM! Her blow smashed the concrete that was underneath his feet, and would've cut him in half if he didn't react in time. However, a single trail of blood ran down his forehead as he landed, his one eye staring in disbelief at Nelliel for a moment. "Lost...?" He managed to say, considering her words... before a scowl crossed his face, and his eye narrowed once more. "Bitch... you just enjoy pissing me off, don't you?! Well, I'll tell you something right now! There was no loss back then! You know why? Because you lacked the resolve to finish me off! This battle ain't over until one of us stops breathing, and the other gets to return to their comfy-ass home! What you lacked to do to me.... I'm going to do to you." With that, he raised Santa Teresa up in the air with both hands, swinging it around his head rapidly. The result was a powerful tornado, one that radiated strong winds that rippled the very air itself. The winds were moving so rapidly and powerfully, their brownish color could be visible. However, this was only meant to be a distraction for his next maneuver - sticking out his tongue, he fired his trademark golden Cero towards the spot where he had known her to be. Onslaught Begins Nel backed up, watching his effort. She looked at his effort to disorient her... foolish. "And you failed to defeat me or the Shinigami, whether your breathing or not... you lost. And was spared by fate because it knows you are weak." "A cowardly man deserves just as much!" her voice serious she watched the light through the dust. Perparing herself she empyted all the air out of her lungs... watching the Cero ''came forward, she absorbed the blast on her own... ''performing a Doble Cero. It was something he had come to expect from the former 3rd Espada. Though he didn't consider himself to be on the tactical side like she was, he could still remember their last fresh in his mind, even as the blast soared towards him. Too many times he had seen the Cero Doble used on him, which allowed him to pick up the technique on his own after her presumed demise. With a Sonido of his own, he vanished as soon as the blast was fired, re-appearing above and descending down towards her from the back. "Fate?! Don't give me that bullshit, you cunt!!!" He roared, sneering madly as he swung Santa Teresa down for a bicuferating blow. The power would be enough to break completely through the ceiling of the building. Then... the surprising happened. She 'ate' both Cero''s. Her body's energy was restored, and her pressure grew after she had devoured the Cero's. Looking to him, she bent forward, her back taking a hissing scrape and blood spray, she had been to slow for that attempt... her breathing faster and more labored, she glared at him. "Know what's funny?" "The fact that you haven't let things go by now. The cold fact your still whining over the past." "So what if I am...?" Nnoitra hissed, raising ''Santa Teresa for a moment, the bloodied side to his face. "Do you expect me to be the prissy-ass that you are?! If you wanna talk about fate, I live for death, destruction, malice, hatred, payback, and revenge, to instill despair in my enemies! I live to take the lives of anyone who dares to raise a sword! To have someone undermine that... to have someone undermine my power, is nothing but complete bullshit..." Then, lifting the blade closer towards him, he used his snake-like tongue to trace the bloodied side, licking the crimson liquid into his mouth within one move. Ah, the taste of it was delicious.... he wanted more! A sneer came across his face once more. "Just like you value your comrades, I value my pride. Talk me down all you want.... I'm still going to hunt you down until I'm holding your head in my hands!!!" With that, he kicked into another Sonido, this time re-appearing behind her, and Santa Teresa's blades swinging in a horizontal strike for her mid-section. This time evading the slash, she grimaced at his words. "For all it's worth, I doubt this, if anything our positions will be switched." Her voice calm, it wasn't anger. It was justice. Justice for hurting her in the past... and trying to now. Only a fool challanged her more then twice. Watching she ducked and rolled in between his legs, her body sliding past his frame, and behind him. Slowly she rolled out of it, and pulled her blade ready to pierce his shoulder. At first, Nnoitra was stunned at the agile movement that she had performed. But, as his mind registered the words, that stunning sensation immediately fell off of his face, and he whipped around in order to face her. However, Santa Teresa wasn't going to allow him to block the strike in time. With his free hand, he closed his palm around the blade, blood and sparks flaring up as the sword made its way through the catch. However, as Nnoitra moved the hand, it scraped his face, leaving another trail of crimson liquid. Ectasy boiled his blood, and he let out a maniacal chuckle. "Glad to hear it...!" Then, he performed his own move. With his tremendous physical strength, he twisted his captured sword in hand and forced Nelliel to go into an airborne flip. Then, he brought up Santa Teresa as he let go, aiming to cut her in half once more. Hating the fact he had stopped the attack, she allowed herself to fall with the motion; as she flipped in the air, she pushed her foot off of Santa Teresa's ''blade, allowing her to push herself all the way to the opposite building thanks to Hierro, no emotion afterwards, she only gave that usually solumn look, gazing without disregard, waiting for him to follow her. She knew she had speed on her side... and intelligence, softly, she sighed, if he waited any longer, her regeneration would heal her by then; if not she always had her Saliva. Zaraki Kenpachi would've been proud of him. For when she looked up, Nnoitra was gone. In the next instant, ''Santa Teresa swung down on her head with immense power and speed. Too bad he had given her time to plan. As soon as he leaped, and crashed his blade into 'her'... she was no longer there. His blade careened into the roof-top, stone thrown everywhere. Nelliel was there by his side; in a slow-motion world of her own. Sonido was a blessing. Watching as his motion was coming to an end. She had enough time to stab her Zanpakuto cruelly into his rib-cage, and pull it back out... sadly; the organs and spine were un-touched. To pull her Zanpakuto out; she placed her foot to the side of his chest; and kicked him aside. An eye for an eye... a rib-cage for a back... "G-gah...!" The force of the blow made Nnoitra skid back, his free hand now clutching his bleeding rip-cage. The pain was a bitch, and he was breathing heavily now, a bead of sweat coming down his face. Felt like 500 pounds of fat-ass had just hit his chest...! "You bitch...!" He growled, gripping Santa Teresa in both hands. But he refused to fall... if she didn't fall, then neither would he! Blood dripped down, staining his fingers as well as the ground. He should've known that she would still be able to pierce his Hierro in such a manner... it was frustrating him. Despite his own speed, power, and strength, she was still able to ward him off! It aggravated him to no end! "Tch." that look was stuck on her face. The face of dissappointment and disdain. "There was a reason you were always inferior to me..." "That rage of yours..." "It hindered you from day one..." Glancing at him; her eyes in a squint; staring deep into that hatred. "Tell me, were you still under the rank of a woman after I was disposed?" asking, she wanted to know his answer. By the look of his eyes, she could answer that she was right... That proved it. The bitch loved to irritate Nnoitra! "Oh, congratulations..." He growled, smiling mockingly at her, though the rage was still evident in his eyes. He was so furious that she could read him like an open book.... "What do ya want, a fucking cookie?" It was bad enough that Senkaku had to make fun of him for it, and now she was, too?! Would anyone ever stop pestering him about his history with women? Wait... that sounded bad for him... too bad. Then again, he did have Nacido... Good thing he did have Nacido... "Thought so." stopping mid-flow, she pointed her blade-directly at his-forehead from where she stood. "Submit and you won't lose again." ''"Why do you need to constantly prove that your inferior?" "Nothing's changed. You haven't. I haven't, and nothing ever will." perparing for physical retalitation; she had extra pressure built up in her legs for a swift kick if he moved to assault. That was it. "''Shut your FUCKING MOUTH!!!" Eye widened in fury, Nnoitra slammed the butt of Santa Teresa down, uprooting the concrete in two seperate boulders. His body began to glow with a golden aur, and he built up his reiatsu, all of it filled with a murderous intent. "I'm gettin' sick of you... even now, you continue to look down on me like a dog!!!" He snarled, the smile wiped from his face. "I'm going to show you who the fuck's the inferior one... when you see what I'm fully capable of!!!" He raised ''Santa Teresa in the air. "Pray....SANTA TERESA!!!"'' Then, the area flashed with a bright yellow, winds radiating off of his body. In it, he could feel himself shifting. His arms split into a total of six, with one set hidden in his body. The skin hardened with an insect-like carapice. The crescent moon horn protruded from his head. His eyepatch was removed, revealing the jagged teeth and hole that made up his left eye. He raised the four scythe-like blades defensively as the flash cleared, glaring daggers at Nelliel. They shone with both the moonlight, as well as the murderous energy contained inside. "Heh, and here I thought you were going to prove me wrong. I see your just as stubborn... but I doubt you'll have the will to live after I'm done with you." Gathering Reishi to her body; she built-up the purple glow, finally, she powered a drop-kick into the already shattered roof-top, causing the entire building to collapse... she wanted to fight on the ground; this would be much easier. Rolling onto the fall, she stood there, her Zanpakuto in a diagnol defensive stance infront of her. She didn't release hers. That gave him the motivation to fight even more aggressively. As soon as she hit the ground, his enhanced speed allowed him to come face to face with her. One arm set swung down three of his blades - the start of what would be a furious assault on his enemy. Watching; she placed her Zanpakuto in the way; barely in time as she was sent flying backwards, rolling over and over on the street. Cracking her neck, that same look appeared. "I'll amuse you this once Quinta." "Declare, Gamuza!" her voice wailing, she sent out shockwaves of green and purple spiritual energy, coinciding with it's own; no killer intent in it unlike her foes. Her form appeared. Looking down at the ground for a moment, muttering the words. "I'll pay you back..." her voice thundering with Reishi, her centaur body appeared, her hollow mask's horns grown and curved. Double lance in hand, she stood defiant. This was how he needed to beat Nel... at his full strength. He let out a ferocious and animalistic snarl, rotating his blades in a horizontal swing. When the three of them once again cut through the ground, an air fissure was released, possessing the power of his own physical strength as well as wind power within one attack. In his mind, he remembered his days with Team Ningensei, or more particularly, when Senkaku had trained him. He would use his newfound powers in order to destroy his enemy. This was his final chance of redemption, the one chance where he could overtake his obstacle. After that, there would be no more. If he lost this time... he couldn't fight again. He would truly be unworthy. There would be no excuse... for they were now equal. Or, so he hoped. Watching the air fissure; used her own action to counter it. She whirled her energy and wind around her with her double-lance, allowing it to overflow around her just barely. As soon as the air-fissure stop... she had her chance. Pulling her lance back as a jouster or olympian, she thrust it forward, "'Verde Estallo Fuego!" as her lance span; it burst into green flames, all of it there, it hurled towards him, perparing to pierce him... or so it seemed. He took the time to be a bit more inquisitive. Immediately, he retracted two of his blades back within the folds of his wrists and extended his free hands outward. As the lance traveled towards him, he called out the name of a technique that he had barely used since his duel with Tia... '"Cero Parejo!" Both of his hands shot a Cero each towards the lance. This was only a third of the power that could presumably rival a Cero Oscuras, one of the strongest Cero techniques. How would she fare up? The lance hit the Cero; the flames covered all of it... eating away at the Cero's length... going to the source. Jiruga. The fires exploded after covering all the Cero. And fire lit every spiritual energy cell in the vacinity with green flames. She smiled after it did so... she stood there; willing to take the full blow; soon her Lance reappeared in her hand; and she placed it infront of her... dividing some of the energy... but taking a large amount of damage. The smoke cleared. There the Quinta stood, fearsome and mighty as the smoke cleared. His eyes were overshadowed, and it was difficult to tell whether a sneer or a snarl was decorated on his face. His four blades were lowered, though still retaining their threatening look. There was nothing but charred skin covering the majority of his torso. However, he appeared to be fine. "Not so easy, is it?" He asked mockingly, the corners of his mouth turning upward. "That's only a tip of the power I gained over the years... and look at you. Already suffering..." Nelliel stood there; her fur smoldering, and one eye closed in pain, she was using her lance as support. "Smart move... but you think I didn't train...?" she had absorbed some of that Cero Parejo... for a reason. Cero Doble allowed for a person to absorb, and then send out a reinforced Cero with the might of the user and the opposer. But when she absorbed the Cero from her Cero Doble, she stored it... for her next attack. Having absorbed half of the last Cero Parejo... she had a invented a new Cero... Trillizo Cero. ''A triple reinforced Cero; with the power of the enemies two Cero and her own. That's why she was so exhausted already, or why she hadn't moved. Opening her mouth; her exhaustion now gone; she let forth her Trillizo Cero. The power of ''Cero Parejo... And Cero Doble were hidden within. ''The blast of purple and yellow energy merged into orange, and absorbed all in sight; threatening to kill... '"Shit...!"' Gasping in horror, he could only stare for a moment as the blasts headed towards him, before he raised all four of his hands up and retracting his blades. But the attack was coming in too fast...! He could only afford to fire once they were in explosive range, resulting in him being consumed by the violent storm of energy. Pain overrode his mind, and he could feel a bit of himself tear down as he did his best to withstand the attack... Watching forward, her stance showed that the blast itself was a pain to use... her skin began to feel rips in the muscles, and blood poured from her wounds, it hurt all over... watching, she gazed at Nnoitra. "Things never change..." Soon; she stepped over to the area, her hooves clomping soon. It was time to take a gamble. Nnoitra's Hierro managed to hold up once again against the onslaught, and the Ceros he had shot out was only enough to prevent the attack from being a killing blow. But, there ''was a difference that Nelliel could never hold against him as a weapon: his tenacity. His four hands on the ground, and his legs bent in a kneeling position, his Pesquisa could sense the severe plummet in her power, as well as the pain she was feeling. This gamble would severely risk Nnoitra as well, but he felt that this time, the odds were in his favor. Nelliel was now perfectly weakened, walking towards him as if he had already been defeated. A sneer came across his face. "You arrogant bitch..." Then, he was gone. He re-appeared in front of her, his blades fully retracted within the folds of his wrists. With newly freed two hands, he thrust out and grasped her arms. Then, he thrust his balled knuckles of his other two hands, his eye narrowing dangerously. This next technique would show Nelliel the full pain he was capable of inflicting on her. "Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero." Watching the technique, her eyes burst open. She couldn't escape, she was too tired... and Jiruga was still alive; and even now performing another Cero... looking up to him, she was panicking, her tears flowing, she had to escape. Her brothers needed her! Time for a double-whammy. Feeling the pressure built up; she would shove his presence away... "Acido Pantalla!" Then... a green screen; in polygon shape formed around her body; and was sent out over the area; covering the entire block, the energy was corrosive; melting spiritual energy, and destroying a physical presences. Him. ''The corrosive cube pushed farther out; it would be enough to atleast push him off... if not. The acid would eat his flesh to it's bone and organs... then he'd be dead. Afterall... an eye for an eye... trauma, for trauma. If he didn't escape, even his own Hierro wouldn't be able to suffer through the effects. He kicked into a ''Sonido, clutching his chest in pain as he staggered back. Although powerful, the attack had sapped the oxygen within his lungs. However, due to that very fact, he was getting slower. His eyes widened in rage, and a maniacal smile graced his face. The pain in his enemy's eyes... the suffering.... he loved every bit of it. He had read the despair and panic that he had instilled within her, satisfied with the results. That attack alone would make one consider retreating from him. He was thankful he had used it at the right time. He took in a deep breath, sucking in the air into his lungs as the energy came closer and closer. Then, he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her spiritual energy collided with his own, and with an effort, the two attacks cancelled each other out. Neither one had pushed the other back... His eyes looked, trying to see through the aftermath... There she stood; her eyes tired and worn, the tears dryed from the pressure and harsh air, she stared emptily at him, she was out of her Resurreccion, ''she had used her energy too freely, she had made a mistake in that. As the smoke cleared, she could be easily seen, visiabilty resuming it's proper domain. Slowly, she was crouched, then stood up. Her body aching... he had gained alot more power. She couldn't defeat him, he had trained for ages... and she had lived to just enjoy her life, spending little time training... "Hmm..." pondering, she gazed down at the ground, wondering if she could defeat him at this rate... or atleast retreat and take her Brothers with her. Defeat was immeninant either way. Nelliel hated it. ''Ugh. Slowly, he allowed for his descent. His mouth had closed, but the grin was still on his face. She looked so defeated, so fragile... If he made the effort to, he could kill her now and be done with it. But even then, he couldn't help but feel that something was out of place. Was it the reversal of roles? Or was it the fact that they had changed over the years, the fact that they could now be seen as... equals? He placed his hand into his pocket, reverting back into his own form as he slowly descended towards her. "So, Nel..." He asked calmly, though it was clear that he was simply mocking her again. "How are you feeling? It hurts, doesn't it? Sitting on your knees and staring up at the enemy who's about to finish you off. That's the same thing I felt over and over again, as you crushed me like nothing but dogshit. Now there's a reversal of roles: the one you said to be weak has you right where he wants you..." His snake-like tongue traced itself over its lips in a predatory, and clearly villainous manner. "An animal....hehehe..." He landed in front of her, although staying out of her personal space. At that moment, he frowned slightly, nodding his head to the side. "But I'm done with your pitiful ass.... get the fuck out of here." He said vehemently. Bowing her head in defeat. She had been placed in the role of the victim and... animal... grimacing, she stood up; her whole body wincing in pain, she looked at him. The whole time... her gaze hadn't changed. Only solumn. Turning around, she made no comment back, she had her life, that's all she needed. A limp in her gait, blood trailed over her left leg and left arm. She glanced back to him, holding the right arm in pain. "Congratulations Nnoitra. You've finnally earned your place..." her voice hollow, it was unclear if she meant this, or if she was using a trick of words to mean something else. However, that didn't wipe the frown off of Nnoitra's face. As he watched her walk away, he couldn't help but feel that there was something missing. There had been no deceit in the fight that he had used, only brute force and fighting power. His own personal hypocrisy - demands for his opponents to not treat him as weak and cowardly, but doing the acts they berate him for such as attacking weakened comrades - had been erased completely. Was it unhonorable to allow a weakened enemy to die, especially when the victor earned what he was wanting? He raised a free hand out of his pocket, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Wait..." He called out to her, shutting his eyes. He couldn't believe he was going to ask this. "You need some help? You look a bit too fucked up for your own good." Looking to him, he was offering help...? She wasn't going to deny it. He was a fellow Arrancar, former enemy or not; she wouldn't let the past get in the way. She gave a nod, and stopped her movements, waiting for him to come over. Her voice quiet as she looked at him, as she stared at him. "Thank you." the only two words said, Nelliel was pondering immensely the whole occurance. "Yeah, yeah, just don't get too comfy..." Immediately, Nnoitra moved over. In order to take more weight off of her shoulders, he wrapped an arm around her back, bent over, and used his other arm to scoop up her legs by the back of her knees to carry her bridal-style. A toothy frown was on his face as he started to walk, his footsteps echoing throughout the city. "Bet cha wondering why I'm doing this, aren't ya?" He asked in a rather arrogant voice, but he still held that frown of his. Combat Falters and Closes Nel watched as he picked her up; wondering which direction they were going to head in... to his camp or to her's. She was glad for the support, her back was seething in pain from that blasted cut earlier from Santa Teresa. ''Noticing the frown and question, she would ask why... afterall, she was wondering. "I am actually..." "Well... you said before you had your brothers, right?" Nnoitra asked, this time a bit more casually and less hostile. Or at least, as less hostility than he could muster. No matter who it was, such malice was natural in his tone. "Yes, I did say that." adding to him, she wasn't sure where this was going, and it was evident the tone hadn't changed. "Well...." Nnoitra stopped to think for a moment, rolling the words around in his mouth before speaking them. "Suppose I killed you at that moment..." He began. "All three of 'em are going to start cryin' out for their dead mate and callin' for my blood, as well as possibly the blood of anyone who's associated too closely to me. If I killed a close comrade of yours, there'd be hell for me to pay. If you hurt a comrade of mine, the feeling would be mutual. I'm not gonna kill you because that'd be giving my enemy an excuse to do the same to one of my own allies... and yes, I have allies." His senses activated for a moment, trying to find the signatures of Team Ningensei. "It's good to see you've found comrades." It wasn't unbelievable, after all... he had sided with Syazel... but that was a more menacing partnership. Maybe these people were better... "And yes, they probably would. I wouldn't underestimate Pesche and Don." a brief smile was glimpsed as she thought of her Hollow Brothers. This caused Nnoitra to scoff and look away from Nel for a brief moment. "You expect me to take your two ''Fracción seriously?" He drawled. "Don't make me laugh, little girl." Yes, it was uncalled for, but damn it, it was just the way he spoke! And, considering that that Nnoitra just beat their strongest fighter, that would probably shake them up a bit. He stopped for a moment, looking around. "Yeah... I was considering going to your camp, but seeing you looking like--" His eyes drifted towards her for a moment, looking her over briefly (and to the paranoid, a little too closely) "--shit... and being helped out by me, of all people, is not going to fare well if your Fracción knew I'm the one who hurt you. First, I'm going to take you to mine... we've got a healer." Nelliel glanced to him, rolling her eyes for once at his comments about her Fraccion. "Believe it or not; their the ones who taught me that Cero..." adding, they had surprised her one day with the prospect of Trillizo Cero. "The ''Trillizo Cero." ''sighing as each bump grated her wounds, she hated it as the winds blew against the open cuts, adding dirt; but the cool breeze compensated and gave her a odd mixture of alternating pain and then relief. Her eyes glanced to him as that...'stare'... Nothing, "Alright then..."